The Starblaster
The Starblaster is a ship developed by the Institute of Planar Research and Exploration using the Light of Creation. Description The Starblaster has a brilliant silver hull and is approximately the size of a medium-sized yacht. An open deck runs along the top of the ship and near the center of the deck lies the bridge, slightly elevated above the rest. This deck is surrounded by a force field that shields the crew from the harshness of outer space. It is later upgraded by Magnus to have a retractable arm on its belly for picking up any Lights of Creations' found on other worlds. The ship's engine is a slowly rotating, shimmering white ring about 12 feet in diameter, tethered to the back of the ship by an unseen force. This engine does not use any kind of traditional fuel but is rather powered by the uncountable bonds holding together the very matter of the universe. Using this engine, the Starblaster is capable of atmospheric flight, space flight, and inter-planar flight. History The Stolen Century The first mission aboard the Starblaster was supposed to last 2 months and take the crew to the outer reaches of the planar system but the maiden flight takes place just as The Hunger launches its attack. As the ship leaves the material plane, the crew witness The Hunger assaulting their world and after trying, and failing, to contact IPRE, Captain Davenport makes the call to escape and regroup. While escaping The Hunger, the void between the planes appears "jiggly" and shit gets weird as the ship crosses an unseen threshold. From the crew's perspective, it seems as though time has stopped and they feel themselves being torn apart into thousands of projections of themselves, all bursting outward. With a flash, these projections are suddenly pulled back in and things seem to return to normal; The Hunger is gone and space is no longer "jiggly". Once the crew discover that they are no longer in their home planar system, they attempt a return flight but space is no longer "jiggly" and they are unable to leave the planar system. Story and Song Upon regaining his memories, Davenport questions Lucretia about the location of the Starblaster but she avoids the question. Later, Davenport and Angus stay behind to look through Lucretia's office for clues as to the whereabouts of the ship but they are unable to find anything. As the party later regroups, Lucas reveals that he and Maureen helped Lucretia build a hangar for the ship on the Bureau moonbase. He brings them to the ship and Davenport suggests they leave this plane and try to defeat the Hunger on the next, but most of the IPRE refuses. They are arguing when Taako suggests they cast the barrier from inside the Hunger, a plan to which everyone agrees. They board the Starblaster to fly into the Hunger, minus Lup and Barry who stay behind to protect this plane. Crew * Davenport, Captain * Barry Bluejeans, Head Science Officer * Merle Highchurch, Resident Medic and Biologist * Taako, Resident Chef and Arcanist * Lup, Resident Chef and Arcanist * Magnus Burnsides, Head of Security * Lucretia, Chronicler Category:Knowledge Consumed by the Voidfish Category:The Stolen Century